


Teenage Fantasy

by winterfrostwidow



Series: Avengers High School Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Falling in love with your best friend, Fluff and Angst, Friendship & Romance, FrostWidow, Hurt, Jealousy, Logyn - Freeform, True Love, buckynat - Freeform, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: It’s absolutely awkward when best friends catch feelings for each other out of the blue.So how will Loki & Natasha run through this gross-fest between each other with some love triangle shenanigans thrown in the mix? Does jealously spark? Because I have one fit feeling that Loki would not like Bucky in any world that Natasha is in . . . so there’s that.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Miss Natasha. Your walking-partner has arrived before your bedroom door. Mind if you open, please?_ ”

Natasha groaned in her sleep, hearing Loki’s voice through her closed door.

" _Miss Natasha?_ "

She rolled her eyes at the exaggerated accent he was pulling off.

She peeled off her bed and felt her tight muscles pull with an achiness, she hissed and raked her hand through her hair to push her long wild curls from her face. "What are you doing here? So earling in the morning." She snapped, glaring at the door as the knob moved tentively. "Oh yes, just let yourself in."

His head popped between the door and the doorframe, a sly smirk on his flawless pale face. "Uh. The princess has finally awoken."

"Awoken by the peasant at the door." She returned his smirk.

"You need to tame your hair and wash yourself before you speak to me that way." Loki smoothly walked into her bedroom and gracefully traced his finger on her black chest drawer as he moved towards her cheval mirror stand.

She eyed him sharply. "This weekend has been rather rough that I'd forgotten what an arrogant shit you are. It's a wonder how I can tolerate you." She snapped back with sarcasm. 

He was looking and smirking at his reflection, proud of his good looks. "Have you woken on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Well first of all, you're to blame." She sighed. "But I guess it's Monday."

"A new fresh start." He spun on his heels to her and his eyes trailed critically down her body covered in a flimsy crop top and pj shorts. She felt a shot of insecurity and felt her cheeks flush, wanting so badly to cover herself. But she refrained herself. "A new week for another chance, I shall say."

"Another chance for what?" She asked.

"You know, not wearing like you're beneath me. You want us to stay friends, you have to be on my level." 

She glared back, humour in her eyes. "Well then find yourself out the door. If you're, ah, too _above_ me to be in my lame bedroom."

He chuckled, and she smirked. "Your company is very soothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't talk like we haven't been close for more than ten years, asshole."

"Ah yes, but everyday is like a new beginning with you, Natasha." He winked at her and she visibly cringed back. He plopped himself on her bed and laid back as she sat. His hand found her waist and he jerked her down towards him so she’d lay by his side. 

She sighed. "We don't have to go to school today, you know. We won’t be doing work in classes."

"But I want to." He said.

Natasha snorted. "Cause of that girl Sigyn?"

He said nothing. 

"Then you should go. You'll run late."

A frown etched on his face. "Not without you."

"I'm not going."

"You are."

"Nope."

"Not an option." He said.

She let out a chuckle. "Okay, playboy."

"I'll carry you then." He said seriously.

She frowned at that, before he was grabbing her and she struggled against him. "Loki! Stop!" She giggled.

He was carrying her, and she felt the vibration of his chuckle through his thin shirt. Their chests glued together. 

"Fine, I'll go!" She shoved him away from her and growled. "Asshole you are."

He laughed.

  

Her father had always allowed Loki in the house. He’d be allowed to sit in the lounge room watching their home television in the mornings while waiting for her to finish preparing for school, before they walked there together as always. Loki had _never_ missed a day.

 

It was surprising these two didn’t get bored of each other. After twelve years of friendship, they always stuck together. 

 

Loki had changed, like a lot, compared to her.

 

She’d noticed, obviously. She wondered if his own brother did.

Unlike before, he now cared about attention and popularity, since he didn’t get any attention from his own family at home. He sort of ruled the school. Tony Stark came second place in popularity, which meant that Loki being on top made him _king_.

Natasha tried but she still couldn’t give a shit about popularity and all that bullshit, but she didn’t try to change Loki. She’d never thought of doing that. And anyway, she could deal with him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t an asshole before. 

 

 _______________________

So she did go to school with him, eventually, and just for that, she was going to taunt and annoy him for the rest of the day.

I mean, he _dared_ to force Natasha out of bed?

She elbowed him to get his attention, her gaze locking ahead at someone. "Hey, look, there's your Juliet." She teased, earning a brief glare from him before he followed her line of gaze.  
  
Loki held his breath in his throat when his eyes landed on Sigyn, the girl he'd been pining for since he could remember. Natasha smirked next to him and shoved him. "Stop drooling and go talk to her. I did tell you she likes you back, didn't I?"  
  
He shot her a scowl. "And then what did I say? Oh right. Making presumptions isn't concrete enough."  
  
"I read people, remember? But anyway," Natasha quirked up an eyebrow in amusement, "if you want concrete prove, then just ask her. There is nothing more concrete than a confession."  
  
He sighed and glanced at Sigyn again, who was being hit on by Fandral next to the school's statue fountain.

He remembered when he and Natasha fought once next to it, and they both fell into the water together. She planned to shove him in first but he dragged her along with him, grabbing her by her waist. They made up a day after.  
  
He loved their passionate arguments. They both knew how to push each other's buttons, since they were 5 years old. They met when he roughly tugged her red ponytail just to see her cry and call for her mommy but her reaction was unexpected. She retaliated back by pushing him into the playground mud. They became the best of friends afterwards.  
  
"Oh look. If it isn't it your long-time competition." Natasha quipped about Fandral, her sharp eyes on the charming blonde.  
  
"You're not helping." Loki snipped, his eyes still not torn away from Sigyn.  
  
"Fine then. I'll help." She casted him a devious smirk that he knew caused trouble most of the time. "Hey!! Sigyn! Over here!!" Natasha dramatically waved her arms in the air to get the attention from Sigyn who frowned back at her from the distant. "Yeah, you! That's right! Come here!"  
  
Loki simmered and grabbed her by her arm, twisting it firmly to hurt slightly. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled in her ear.  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "I am doing your job for you, asshole." She remarked, snatching her arm away from his grip. She turned with a smile on her face once Sigyn approached.  
  
"Natasha, is it?" Her voice was lovely and matched Loki's accent.  
  
Natasha nodded. "Yeah, and you're Sigyn."  
  
Sigyn returned her smile before she averted her gaze from her to Loki. "Hi, Loki."  
  
Loki, the one striking boy in this school with the arrogant, cool, mischievous demeanour and a charming smirk was indeed stuttering like a fool. "S-sigyn. Yes, hi."  
  
Natasha smirked. "Loki has something to tell you." She said, earning a scowl from him. She raised her chin up shamelessly.  
  
Sigyn's eyes were glued on Loki and Loki alone.   
  
"Sigyn! Come over here! You must see this!" Yelled one of her friends from a distant away, but she didn't move her gaze from Loki for one second.  
  
Natasha craned her neck and saw Sif and the close sisters Amora & Lorelei wait for their best friend Sigyn to join them.  
  
"Yes, Loki?" Sigyn's face had a light of hope, and the way Loki looked back at her made Natasha want to vomit.  
  
"I-I..." Loki was stammering.  
  
Natasha pursed her lips, trying to suppress a snigger. She'd never seen Loki like this. He was always full of so much pride and confidence, he always had control of things but here he was looking out of control. She was going to mock him all the way home, and she knew he knew that.  
  
"Sigyn!" One of her friends called again.  
  
Loki had to say something fast. "I like your shoes." It blurted out of him.  
  
Natasha choked on a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Loki was turning pink on the face.  
  
Sigyn's face seemed to drop and the light from her eyes disappeared. "Oh. Thank you..." She said quietly, looking down at her cream white pumps. There was nothing special about them, really. She looked back up at him and gave him a sad smile. She turned around and retreated to her friends.  
  
"Doesn't even bother to say goodbye." Natasha clicked her tongue. "Manners."  
  
Loki was too mortified to register Natasha's mocking words.  
  
She slapped her hand onto his shoulder and squeezed, like a good old friend would. "Yeah. That was totally your own fault."

 

 

 

Natasha was used to the feeling of walking down the hallways with Loki beside her and have almost everyone in every corner greet him & completely ignore her. He’d greet back, give some dudes bro-handshakes or wink to a couple of girls who clearly crushed on him. 

 

During recess she sat her ass on top of her usual table eating her sandwich, completely nonchalant and casual, as he was speaking to the  _popular ones_ across a distance for ten minutes straight. And then he joined her. It was always like that. Or sometimes in the morning he'd be stolen away for time to some of his other friends and she'd just walk away to her locker, not wanting to stand there like an awkward fool. 

 "So. What are we having for lunch?" Loki asked, taking a seat as she remained on top of the table. 

"You can starve." She said serenely.

"Don't care about little old me, ay?" He smirked up at her. "And I just wonder who'll be your friend once I'm gone, all dead from starvation no thanks to you."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "You're not everything."

"Sure I am. I have made it my life's mission to have your life revolve around me. You're here, at school now, because I wanted you here."

"You dragged me here." She cocked her head.

”Hmm. Dragged you here kicking and screaming, didn’t I?” He said sarcastically. 

She rolled her eyes. “Talking shit now but you should’ve seen how your tongue was tangled like a knot with Sigyn back there.”

"Don't you dare think I'm letting you get away after what you did with Sigyn." He narrowed his eyes.

"I was trying to help." She shrugged. "Instead you said you like her shoes like you two were besties. I mean, not my fault, pal. You had a chance. The rest was up to you after I called her to come over. You could've said, I don't know,  _I like you, I want you._ " She imitated his english accent in a rough voice.

"I don't speak like that." He glared.

"An idiotic impression of an idiot, obviously I’d exaggerate to make an effect." She raised an eyebrow.

”Alright then. I’ll get you back.” 

“Get me back? How so?”

”You’re a girl. You have a poster of Patrick Swayze on your door. You must have it hard for someone.”

Natasha scoffed and almost laughed. “Ha!”

”Tell me I’m wrong.” He said coolly.

”Hilarious!” She exclaimed.

He held her ankle. “Tell me I’m wrong.” He repeated.

”I’ll tell you you’re hilarious!”

”You lesbian?” He narrowed his eyes.

She knocked his hand off her ankle. “No.” She said with a cocky smile. “I mean what in your right mind makes you think I’d ever crush on any of Marvel High’s boys?”

Loki frowned, pausing. “I guess that makes sense,”

”Well duh.”

“you have this pride, that’s always getting in the way. You could never let loose, sometimes, I believe. You set too high standards.”

”And what’s wrong with high standards?” She snapped.

“Oh nothing.” He looked all innocent but she knew his next words were going to make her cross. “Just that your standards will never be met. I could even bet you have a list of all the perfections you want for your first mate in that black creepy notebook of yours. Isn’t that so?”

“That creepy notebook has a list of ideas of how to get rid of a body — alive or not. I’m attempting on trying the first on top of the list. Dissolving a body in a plastic tub of acid. Wanna volunteer?” She darkly glared.

”No thanks, darling.” He grinned.

She smirked. “So you won’t get me back for anything. There’s nothing you can do. Except, well, grow a penis.”

He chuckled. “You’re a charm.”

”One of a kind.” She said, before she graciously stood and jumped both her feet to the floor from the table. He stood up and she turned to him. She tugged at his black leather jacket and ran her thumb on the metal strip on the collar. She looked up at his face, unbothered by their closeness and share of breaths, “I may not be a player like you,” she began with a rough seductive voice, “but I know how to master the games, my friend. It’s what makes me a unique charm.” She winked, turned, and walked away. Leaving him amazed, and a bit of a confused, breathless idiot.

He blinked, then he went after her. 

__________

 

Sigyn was miserably leaning against the locker while her best friends went on about their gossip and other hot topics that she couldn’t even bother about anymore. She was heart-struck by one bad boy named Loki Odinson, her mood dull and depressing after what happened in the morning that day. She must’ve looked like a total deranged fool. What was she thinking anyway? Having her hopes high like that? Knowing that he was clearly in love with that girl? That red headed girl with the untamed curls and beautiful forest eyes. Even though she needed fashion tips, her beauty shall follow her until the day she died. 

And, oh, there she was again in Sigyn’s vision. She was going to her locker . . .

Sigyn quickly straightened when Loki came along. Her heart was pounding as it did whenever he was around, and she unconsciously straightened her long blonde hair.

”Oh there they are again.” Sif began, noticing what Sigyn was staring at and she immediately recognized Loki & Natasha.

”I never understood those two.” Sigyn said and she instantly regretted it the moment those words left her mouth.

”Someone is green.” Amora deviously cocked a blonde eyebrow as she mocked her friend.

”Forget, darlings. No one can get between those two. Some have tried, and failed.” Lorelei said. “Believe me. I, too, had it hard for him. I mean, who could not? He’s Loki bloody Odinson. With him, you’ll always just be the third wheel because of _her_.” Lorelei made an ugly scowl. “I was always his second favourite redhead.” 

Sigyn’s shoulders dropped and she squirmed. She felt dirty, and petty, every time she was part of their gossip. “I don’t dislike her. I just don’t understand, that’s all.”

”They are in _love_.” Lorelei said slowly. “That’s what friendship of ten years does to the opposite sex without them even realizing.”

”A boy & girl are capable of having a platonic relationship, Lorelei.” Sigyn said.

”Not at all. Watch _When Harry Met Sally.”_ Sif said.

”Its a movie!” Sigyn said.

”And what? Movies give you life lessons you know! You can never trust a man platonically unless they’re gay.”

“Just shut your mouth then.” Sigyn was getting irritable. “Not like you can explain how Fandral and I are still best friends & have never, _will_ never—“

”Honey, Fandral is in love with you.” Amora said sweetly.

”Yes. Any fool can see that.” Lorelei said.

”That’s bullocks!”

“See. Proves my point right. There is no such thing as a boy-girl-platonic-relationship. Or whatever you call it.” Sif said.

”Now that’s just ignorant.” Sigyn rolled her eyes.

”Look at them.” Amora tipped her head towards Loki & Natasha who were talking whatever they were smirking about. They were leaning against the lockers as they stood so close to each other like they were dating. Sigyn couldn’t look directly at them any longer. But it was clear what Amora was trying to say.

”He said he liked my shoes anyway.” Sigyn said with pouted lips, staring sadly at her pumps.

”Aw, sweet darling.” Sif hugged her. “He’s worthless.”

”Yes, forget him.” Amora squeezed Sigyn’s shoulder.

Lorelei just looked at them pathetically. “Really?” She said.

All three of them frowned at her.

”Sigyn, if I were you, I’d snatch him. He is worth it. Believe me. A lad like that is rare. Bad boys don’t end up as popular as he is, especially academically intelligent. Do you even know his score for this term? No. You don’t.” Lorelei sighed and glanced at Loki. “That other redhead bint is nothing compared to you, darling. I say tackle her down in a good old fight and get the man.”

Amora smirked. “How about not tackle anyone down, and she gets the lad anyhow?”

Sigyn rose an eyebrow. “You’re all serious?”

Sif shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I’m the most sane one out of them.”

Amora deviously smirked. “ _Do_ it.”

”Do it.” Lorelei grinned.

”I mean, why ever not?” Sif shrugged.

Sigyn turned to Loki’s direction, and caught him glancing at her. Her heart jumped in her throat and she looked down the same time he looked away from her. “Here goes nothing . . .” She took a breath in, 

        and walked up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha's eyes darted at Sigyn as Loki spoke. The girl was making her way over to them and Nat gave Loki a small signal with her brow. He stopped mid-sentence and frowned, then turned around just as Sigyn stopped in front of him. His face softened with surprise and Sigyn's cheeks were blushing as she shyly looked to the floor for a brief moment.

Natasha closed her locker and held her next lesson's textbooks to her chest. She stared from Loki to Sigyn, and she broke the silence. "So you're talking again."

Loki ignored Natasha's remark and he greeted Sigyn with a grin. "Hello, again."

She chuckled softly and tucked a piece of pale blonde hair behind her ear. "Hi."

Natasha rose an eyebrow. "Should I leave the two lovers alone?" She seriously teased.

Sigyn awkwardly cleared her throat while Loki scowled at Nat. "That would be very appreciated, Natasha." His voice sounded strained.

Natasha arched her elegant brow higher with a small amused smirk tugged on the corner of her plump pink lips. She was very pleased. "Okay, Romeo. Don't bite her just yet." She turned around and walked away with an even bigger smirk. She was such a little shit sometimes.

She was going to have to pester him after school. He was going to have no choice but to tell her every detail, even if it meant squeezing it out of him.

 

As she walked down the lockers' hallway, a shoulder shoved against hers roughly, sending her body to twist around. Her curls whipped wildly in her face as she spun and her bag strap fell from her shoulder to her elbow.

She blinked.

 

James _Bucky_ Barnes dropped his mouth and stared at the redhead he'd just bumped against. An apology was at the tip of his tongue but no words came out because he was staring at a face he'd seen before but not really realized the beauty in it. Her red curls had whipped in her face and she clawed them back, revealing her cat-like shamrock eyes that narrowed back at him. She pinned him with those eyes as she scowled.

His mouth opened and closed a few times but she snapped before he could even form a sentence. "You know, for the team's football quarterback, you'd think you'd be sharp-minded with your eyes open."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you." He stuttered.

She glared. "I know I'm probably invisible in this school but you don't have to act like it's literal."

Fun Fact: Natasha Romanov was named the school's Ice Queen, nevermind Brigitte Lahti.

"You aren't invisible, Natasha. I literally wasn't thinking straight."

"Well I'd hope that doesn't affect your team." She pulled the bag's strap back around her shoulder, irritated. "But then again, maybe _thinking_ wasn't meant for you."

"Is that what you think about us 'meat-headed' sports players?" He jumped right back to himself and his boyish grin that usually made almost every girl gasp was right there meant for her. "Clearly this shadiness is coming from someone who wouldn't last a trip on the school's field."

She blinked. She'd hoped her comment was cold enough to put him in his place, it did seem she had him speechless. But now he was acting cocky and had a comeback, openly challenging her.

Her scowl deepened. "Who the hell has time for exploring a sports' field?"

"People who do sports." He stared her down as if she was being ridiculous. "Which, is obvious that you don't."

She felt her frustration seep through her usually calm, cold exterior. "I don't have time for trivial activities, not that it's any of your business. I have a future to plan for."

"And you don't think that's what we're doing?" He was stepping closer to her, his lopsided grin long gone.

"I don't care what you do." She snapped.

"Alright, Natasha." He gave her a small smile. "I apologize for what happened. Is there any chance that you could forgive me?"

”Whatever.” She turned around and walked away. He watched her retreating back and let out a chuckle.

The school bell rang.

 

**———————**

 

It was after school a few hours later and Natasha & Loki were walking together out the school gate.

She saw a slight change in him, especially the way he reacted to some things.

He was not responding to her snarky remarks like he usually did. He just smirked at her and looked away. She frowned.

They were walking down the sidewalk side by side and she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eye after walking & stopping in front of him to take a halt.

”You’re acting weird. Tell me what happened.” She said.

He smirked. “Well wouldn’t you like to know.” He continued walking without her after escaping her.

She caught up with him. “Loki! Tell me!”

”She and I are going out this Friday.” He said with a grin.

Natasha’s eyebrows rose up. “Nice,” was all she could say. 

He frowned at her tone. “Really?”

”What?” She asked softly.

”I was expecting you to jump on me or something. You know, tell me that we were meant for each other and what not. That sort of thing you do to annoy me.” He raised a black eyebrow.

In all honesty, she didn’t feel as excited or even feel the slightest need to annoy him with mockeries. She wasn’t feeling exactly great about this as she thought she would. Which was weird. But she didn’t decipher the odd pang of emotion she was feeling. It was rather dull.

She mastered a smirk. “Congratulations, Loki. What else can I say?”

Loki eyed her carefully with a frown etched on his flawless face. 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they crossed the road.

He always did that, letting her drag him with his hand grabbed in hers. He would drag behind as she pulled him. She did that all the time since they were little. Old habits never die, they say. He let a smirk curve on his lips.

“Let’s go to Jimbo.” He said.

She grinned at him. “I’d like that.”

 _Jimbo_ was their secret place in the forest. They both came up with the name to their own land. They had their tree house there up on a beautiful tree. It was Natasha’s father who helped build it, they were about eleven years old then.

”A long walk for us then.” Loki said, squeezing her hand as she still held his.

She giggled and tugged at his hand again, “Come on then! I’ve got homework to do.”

He chuckled.   

———

 

Her silky red curls bounced in the air as she ran from him the moment they reached their forest. She was giggling when he chased her. She always played that game with him. She mazed around trees knowing that he would follow her trail, but she knew he was going to catch her. He always did. That was her favourite part.

She looked back to see if he was behind her, only to bump into his arms unexpectedly and she shrieked with laughter. He held her close and she tried to escape his embrace. She squirmed against him with uncontrollable giggles before he spun her around.

They fell on the grass and laughed together. She held her stomach as she cackled. Loki sighed in content.

He turned to her and watched her beautiful smile & the stripes of sunlight paint on her face. Her laughter faded and she fell into staring at him too. 

“What?” She asked in amusement.

He continued staring at her silently, as if trying to memorize her beauty. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Nothing.”

”We didn’t even make it to the tree house!” Her smile widened. She stood to her feet. “Come on.” She held her hand out to him and he took it & stood up.

 

 

 

 

 

They found their tree house and smiled at each other. Loki grinned at her. “Ladies first.” He said, holding his arm to the ladder for her to go up first.

She smirked and curtsied to him. “Why thank you, young gentleman.” She turned to the ladder and carefully climbed up the steps. Before she reached into the small house that was embedded in the crook of the majestic green tree, she looked down at him. Her curls curtaining her heart-shaped face. She smiled down at him. “Aren’t you coming?”

Of course, she was wearing her black sundress. There was a very obvious view if you stared correctly. She was his best friend, and even if she wasn’t, Loki didn’t have a perverted mind. 

He simply smiled up at her as she climbed into the small house. The green paint was obviously fading. It rained a lot out here. The inside looked the same. There was a bench, a guitar pinned to the wall, a few toys they hadn’t thrown away. She gasped when she saw the old doll Loki gave her for her birthday in seventh grade. It had red wavy hair, big lips and green eyes just like her. She lifted it from the floor and faintly smiled.

Loki was behind her after he climbed inside. He looked around and sat on the bench. He frowned at the doll in her hands before he smiled widely when he recognized it. Then he watched her kneel down and open the secret stash on the floor. He frowned and cocked his head.

Natasha peeled off the plate of wood from the floorboard and inside were her possessions. Loki didn’t know about the stash. There was a folded letter inside and Natasha immediately remembered it. It looked still fresh, like she hadn’t written it two years ago.

Loki snatched it from her grasp before she could unfold it and she growled, “Give it!” 

He pulled the letter out of her reach and he was so tall that she had to climb onto him to get it back, but she didn’t. She wasn’t going to act childish right now. She settled on giving him the death stare as he opened the letter and started reading it out loud for both of them to hear.

“ _Call it cute, but I call it a sin. Yes, completely normal to have a crush when you are fifteen and what not, but when it is on one Bucky Barnes — it isn’t funny anymore. I don’t find this funny. I don’t find having feelings pleasant. I hate being human, because then I wouldn’t like him. Every girl wants him, I don’t stand a chance. He is so typical, yet so different from any other boy. He is confusing to me. But I won’t waste my time trying to figure him out. I tell myself he is not worth it, but it never really goes through my head._ ” 

Natasha wanted to vomit as Loki read on. She still couldn’t understand her old infatuation with Bucky - yes the same Bucky she talked to at school that day - and it was still news to her. Maybe it was because she grew up too fast? Because the same girls who liked him when she was fifteen still liked him now.

Loki stared at her with an unreadable expression. “Oh my, so you are as just as pathetic as the rest of us hormonal teens.”

She snatched the letter out of his hands and shred it too pieces. “God! I shouldn’t have opened that! And you, so _nosy_!”

He shrugged, his expression dark and sullen.

”It was a long time ago.” She huffed.

”Does it matter? I didn’t ask, now did I?” He rose an eyebrow.

She noticed his slight coldness, his words were biting. 

“You didn’t have to.” She snapped. “I don’t like him. He was my type then. But now . . .”

”You don’t have to explain.” He smiled but it came off frosty to her.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

He sighed and walked to the window of their tree house. The glass was foggy, it looked old. He opened the window and stared out the forest.

She sat down on the bench with the redheaded doll and she played with it’s stiff hair.

 

As Loki stared out the forest, he was having a hard time naming what he was feeling. When he read the letter, he couldn’t deny the disgust he felt. He was shocked too. And  _Bucky Barnes_ out of all people. 

But it wasn’t just disgust. It was something else, a dull feeling. Bitterness.

 

He sighed and tried to focus on the beauty of the forest before him.

But the feeling just wasn’t the same.

 

Natasha looked at his back and sighed, “You’re acting weird.”

”I’m not.”

”Are too.”

”No.”

”Yes. You are.”

He groaned.

”Will you tell?” She asked the question softly.

 

”No,” he said roughly. “Nothing to tell.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This place bores me.” His words made her flinch. He sharply turned and walked away, exiting the tree house. She was left sitting there, upset.

She remained inside for ten minutes, thinking he was already gone.

Natasha Romanov never chased after a person. If he wanted to go, she wasn’t going to follow him, she wasn’t going to try and stop him. 

 

Then when she finished climbing down the ladder of the tree house on her retreat, she found him sitting on a tree log waiting for her. She was surprised, and even more annoyed. 

“If this place bores you so much, why don’t you just leave?” She snapped coldly, glaring at him.

”Because you’re in it. And I’m not leaving without you.” He snapped back, scowling.

”You know, you’re really full of shit.” She growled.

”I know.” He blankly stared at her. “And yet you still decide to remain my best friend through all these years. Why?” He narrowed his eyes, his expression cold, and he stood up. His movements were similar to a panther. He was agile and slick. He held this dark attraction that made people find him most intriguing. “ _Why_? Why do you even bother with me?”

”Because I’m decent enough to tolerate assholes, _asshole_.”

He smiled, and curled a piece of red strand behind her ear. The gesture was intimate even though she was aggravated.

”And I thank you, for being the only real honest person in my life. I know who I can turn to.” He spoke softly.

She was far too vexed to acknowledge the sentiment in his words. She slapped away his hand that was buried in her hair and walked passed him, leaving him behind.

He stood there and weakly dropped his head as he softly chuckled. _Oh how much he loved her so_. He turned around and caught up with her.

 

 

————

Sigyn was endlessly contemplating about her upcoming date with Loki this Friday. She was feeling so giddy about it that she couldn't help but twist on her bed and sigh in content. The smile on her face burned and she was blushing like crazy. Her homework was right there on her bed and she couldn't finish it. Not when she was this distracted.

She heard a soft knock on her door and she said, “Come in,” distractedly.

There walked in Sif. 

Sigyn sat up and her smile widened. “I thought you were my mum. What are you doing here?”

Sif closed the door and went over to sit next to her friend on the bed. “I’m bored.”

”Don’t you have a boyfriend to swap saliva with? You know, like Amora and Lorelei do?” Sigyn teased. 

Sif narrowed her eyes at her. “No, I don’t have a boy to swap saliva with. What the fuck goes through your mind, Sigyn?”

Sigyn shrugged.

”You talking like this because Loki finally laid you? That it?”

”Shut,” Sigyn slammed her pillow into her face, “up!”

Sif giggled, before she saw the opened books on her bed. “Calculus homework. You haven’t even started!”

”I cannot focus!”

”That lad has certainly brainwashed you. You are distracted by a boy!” Sif made a disgusted face. “Mr. Ellis only gave us five questions, easy to finish in less than three minutes.”

”Well, so are you done?” Sigyn raised an eyebrow.

”Before my way here, yes.”

”Can I copy?” Sigyn mastered her sweetest smile.

”No.” Sif said flatly.

Sigyn knew the answer before it even came out of her mouth. Sif was never afraid to say no to anyone. It was one of the things she loved about her.

”So. Clearly today I proved you wrong.” The blonde quipped.

”About what?”

”About friends of the opposite sex being in love. It’s total rubbish, Sif.”

”Loki & Natasha are weird friends then, if they’re not in love.” 

Sigyn glared at her. “ _You_ ’re the weird friend, really. You know I fancy Loki and yet you still go out of your way to comment about those two. You should be telling me that you were wrong.”

Sif shrugged. “Don’t let what I think affect you, Sigyn. It is simply my own opinion, what _I_ see. If you don’t like it, then just don’t bring them up. Let’s talk about you. How are you feeling?”

A grin slowly plastered on Sigyn’s face. “Great! Excited! Wonderful! I feel so alive, Sif!”

Sif smirked. “A boy can do that to you. Not that I’d know. What did Fandral say about this?”

Sigyn’s grin slowly dropped. “Honestly, he was acting rather distant.”

”Hm.” Sif nodded.

”A bit cold, really. I don’t know. It was strange. One minute he was smiling and when I told him, he just switched up.”

”Fandral _does_ like you.”

”No!” Sigyn frowned. “Not true!”

”Alright then. And, say, what if he _did_ then? What would you do?”

”I don’t know.” Sigyn’s frown deepened, “...Nothing?”

Sif snorted.

”What?”

”We both know you won’t just do _nothing_.” Sif smiled. 

Sigyn shook her head. “It’s doesnt matter. I’m going on a date with Loki in four days from now, I don’t need to think about that. Especially when it’s _not_ true.” She glared at Sif.

Sif just shrugged. “Do as you please.”

 ———— 

 

Natasha closed the front door of her house after entering inside and saw her father sit up straighter on the couch, turning his head to her.

”Good. You’re home.” His warm, thick Russian accented voice put a smile on her face.

”Yeah.”

”And now you’re going out again.” He said.

She frowned.

”I need you to buy some groceries.” He added.

She scowled. “And how come you couldn’t do that before I came home, pa?”

”I’m sick.” He said flatly.

”With what?” She knew how he behaved when he was sick — and this wasn’t it.

”Tiredness, Natashka.”

She glared at him. She hated that nickname. “Fine.” She said gruffly.

He grinned. “The grocery list is in the kitchen with the money.” He said before he turned back around to resume watching his TV sports.

She groaned walking to the kitchen. She grabbed the money and the list before she dropped her bag pack on the nearest stool.

She walked back into the lounge room and grabbed his car keys from the bowl set on the center of the coffee table.

He waved his hand at her to move away because she was blocking the television.

She rolled her eyes at him & walked away.

She climbed into his car after exiting her home. The atmosphere inside the car smelled like leather, cigarettes & shoes. She grimaced as she started the car and pulled it out of the garage. She opened the windows to get rid of the smell, then she hit the road.

He promised her a car soon. She couldn’t wait to _not_  borrow this one anymore.

 

She arrived at the supermarket and pushed a shopping cart once she was inside. The list her father had written was a long one. It had at least 37 different items, and four of them had to come in pairs or more. 

 

She groaned as she tossed the first few items into the cart carelessly, before looking at the next five items. She pushed her cart and carried on in every section that had what the list said, ticking off what she already had.

 

She was just having trouble trying to reach the tin fruit can on the upper layer of the shelf stand. She was short, unfortunately, and standing on her tip toes wasn’t even helping much. And then,

 _and then_ ,

an arm hovered over her own head and the hand wrapped around the peaches fruit can. Natasha’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment and she turned around to look into the face of none other than Bucky Barnes.

”Hey.” He greeted with a small grin but a frown etched on his face. He looked uncertain, and nervous.

She took the can from his hand, surprisingly not grabbing it as she would. “You didn’t have to.” She heard her voice snap.

His grin only widened, like he was amused by her cold attitude. “And leave a pretty girl like you reaching for something she’d never grab?”

She scoffed. “How very gentlemanly of you.” She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. “Yes, well, I try my best.” He was still wearing the navy blue school’s football team jacket. His lithe, muscular body almost towered over her as he stepped closer.

She eyed him coolly. ”Next thing you know you’re opening doors for me.” 

Something glistened in his steel eyes, a few long brown strands hanging over his eyes. “That wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” He smoothly pushed those brown strands back and she remembered how that move of his used to make her heart flutter.

”Oh?” She raised a eyebrow.

”In fact, why don’t I help you with the groceries?” He winked at her and before she could protest, he snatched the grocery list from her fingers and started walking. “Hm, lets see, we’re looking for some eggs and milk?”

She glared at his back and started pushing the cart, following his lead much to her annoyance.

 

 

The last department they stopped at was the fruit & veg one. They had already used twenty minutes and the cart was already full. She honestly wouldn’t had made it in less than twenty minutes if it weren’t for his help, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Is that all on the list?” She asked.

”Yeah.” 

She frowned, watching him pick some plums. “Then what are you doing?”

”I’m buying plums for my grandpa, Natasha.” He said, and looked at her.

She stared at him silently and noticed her internal reaction to hearing him say her name. They’d barely spoken before and now here they were, & he had helped her with the grocery list. She felt a mixture of emotions about that, she mostly felt a familiar emotion. It made her mentally wince.

 

 

She hated the way he followed her out after their payment and he walked her right to her father’s car. He insisted on helping her put the grocery in, even when she protested. It was hard arguing with him when he was being so sweet. It sickened her, actually. She didn’t know what to do with this. She hoped they didn’t form any sort of attachment down the way. She hoped that tomorrow he ignored her as he did all these years when she’d walk down the hallway. And all of that hope was gone when he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

They stared at each other silently when she didn’t speak. She felt her heart do some jumps.

She noticed that the evening was darkening, and really? It wouldn’t hurt offering him a lift.

”I could give you a ride.” She said.

His mouth gaped, as if he didn’t know what to say, and she’d be lying if she said he didn’t look cute like that. 

She knew he was going to dismiss her, so she spoke again, “Please. You’ve helped me a bit in there. It’ll be returning a favour, nothing more.” She gave him a tiny smirk on her thick lips. “What do you say?”

He exhaled and ran his hand through his brown hair. “Y-Yeah. Sure. Thanks.”

She chuckled and the sound made his face twist with slight shock, making her giggle. He looked down before he looked back at her with a big grin on his charming face.

”You’re welcome.” Her husky voice cracked with amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki arrived home to find, much to his annoyance and misfortune, his older sister back from London.

He had walked in the hugest mansion in the rich neighbourhood that so happened to be his home and found something out of place.

There was a gothic tall girl sitting on the white expensive couch which Frigga always yelled about not to eat while sitting there, and she was eating chocolate pudding.

 

_Hela._

 

"The devil let you loose from your leash?” He spoke as he joined her in the big interior room, an unhappy look on his face.

"Little brother!" Hela began, turning to him in fake surprise. "And where's the other one?!"

"Your golden oaf barely hangs around here any more. He has himself a girl." He faked a smile. 

"Oh." Hela pretended to be disappointed but she never gave a shit. She licked her teaspoon.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" He had a sour look on his face. He sat down, leaving space between them.

She shrugged. "A short visit before I leave again to the university. Where's my favourite girl? That one with hair of fire. I miss her."

Hela was always fond of Natasha because they had similarities. 

"Her name is Natasha."

Hela used to be the most feared girl - _person_ \- at school. She threatened Loki and Thor to avoid talking to her at school, embarrassed of her own family. They were only juniors at that time.  Loki remembered pleading her for lunch money because he lost his own - he knew she always carried money on her - and her response to him was punching his textbooks out of his hands so they tumbled all over. He was not some weakling but she always made him feel like one. She was such a bitch. Having her here again made his blood boil and he wanted to prove to her that he was now above everyone else at school.

 

"Of course I know that her name is Natasha, dunderhead." Loki rolled his eyes at that name-calling. She'd always used that insult specially for him and Thor since they were five. "And I also know that she's the only interesting thing about you." Hela added flatly.

He gritted his teeth and took the teaspoon and pudding container out of her hands before she could spill on the white couch. "I see you haven't changed."

"Where is Father and Mother?" She asked, not protesting as she watched him set the teaspoon and pudding on the glass table.

"You remember they are workaholics."

"Hm." She winced looking around. "Poor you. Thor is shagging a girl, parents aren't home until night, and Hela isn't here. They must all ignore you." She looked at him and smiled at his scowl. "Do they realize you're still alive?"

Loki balled his hands into fists and unclenched them. "Do I look like I give the slightest damn?" He scoffed. "I have far better things to worry about. Like you once did, I look forward to finally leaving this _house_." He spat the word. "They pay for my school fees, and I use that to my advantage."

"I don't care about that, Loki. I was just trying to press a nerve. If you go and fall into a speech about how great you are and how you're probably the most popular bloke at school, save your breath."

He clenched his jaw.

She stood up. "I can almost say I miss this house." 

He stood up and blocked her way. "Seriously. What _are_ you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What is up your sleeve?"

"Get out of my way, you twat." She sneered.

There was an obvious height difference, she noticed. She used that to tease him, "The small mouse finally grew up after all. Mother & Father have always thought something was wrong with you, because there aren't any dwarfs in the family." She slightly craned her neck to look at him. 

Loki will not be talked to like that. "If anything, you are the only creature out of place here, _sister_. You don't belong here, which is the reason I am wondering why you're back. Demons and such don't really take refuge here."

She gave him a devious smirk. "I am here to ruin your life, Loki." She swatted him away like he was some fly as she walked passed. 

He groaned, glaring into space.

Obviously, he wasn't going to get a real answer.

 

__________

 

Natasha smoothly parked the car near the Barnes household. She felt her hands gripping the steering wheel slightly sweating. She awkwardly rubbed her hands on her thighs, flashing Bucky a tight smile. He nervously chuckled and ran his hand through his dark hair. 

"Thanks." He said.

She shrugged. "Returning a favour."

"You know," he began as he unfastened the seatbelt off him and leaned closer to her side. She unconsciously caught her breath in her throat and forced to tilt her head to him. She raised an eyebrow curiously as he continued, "I've always noticed you around, but not really."

"Okay?"

"I guess at the back of my mind I've always wanted to speak with you but I was distracted."

"And how is it that I need to know this?" She quipped, smirking.

"Well, I don't know. I just remember your eyes being all over me two grades ago."

She was not going to blush at that one.

He tried not to smile but she could see the corner of his lips pulling up.

"Well haven't you thought about it? You and your football popular buddies have the tendency of being overreacting loud morons. I'm not sure if it's simply a nature or if it's attention-seeking." She responded coolly, earning a genuine chuckle from him.

"You're right. We do tend to attract attention. But even in the silent moments, you'd still glance at me." His blue eyes were glinting with amusement and she felt her cheeks heat. She refused to squirm, because they'd show weakness and he'd think he had the upper hand.

"My eyes were probably wandering around everyone else. So? My eyes just swooped past you. If you didn't notice, _Bucky_ , which I doubt you ever notice anything around you, I observe everything around me."

He leaned his head closer to her. "Did you like what you observed?" He grinned mischievously.

She pulled her head back for her own space. She pretended as if she was not effected by him, her heart beating fast. "You're flirting." She said flatly. "And I'm not interested."

He sat back, sighing. "That was cheesy, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "I just got hit on by Bucky Barnes." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You might wanna tell your girlfriends that. Girls squeal at that kind of news."

"I don't have girlfriends. And if I did, they wouldn't be the type to squeal."

"Yeah, you have that boyfriend of yours."

Natasha gave him a pointed look.

"Guy-friend." He corrected himself with a smile.

She returned him a warm smirk.

"Which I'm glad." He added.

She glared.

He chuckled.

He opened the car door beside him and climbed out of her dad's car. He said outside, holding the car door open in his hand, "Can I just say how embarrassed I am that I don't have my car?"

She frowned. "What happened to it?"

"Getting repaired." He said with a sad smile.

She simply nodded, not really caring much.

Then he said, "So we'll do this time to time?"

She scoffed. "Do I look like a driver, Barnes?"

He gave her that charming lopsided grin. "Well you _are_ driving a car."

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep that smile away. 

"You just called me Barnes."

She raised an eyebrow. 

"And before you called me Bucky." He added.

She frowned. "So what?"

He chuckled, weakly dropping his head. "You can call me James, Natasha."

"Oh." She said gently, her features softening. "James then. Bye, James."

"I'll see you around, alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He laughed and shut the car door. 

 

She watched him walk to his house and started driving when he was climbing up the steps of his porch. Her car retreated right when he turned around to stare back at her. As she left, he smiled to himself.

 

_________

 

Tuesday morning, she walked down the porch of her house still chewing the bacon she'd stolen from her dad's plate, and she stopped when Loki was making his way to her house. He saw her and she smiled, quickening her pace.

He squeezed her to his side when she stepped beside him and she returned his side-hug. 

"Morning." He said.

She swallowed the bacon hard, before saying, "Hi."

”Ready to go to school?” They started walking.

”Whatever.”

He looked at the strip of bacon in her hand and bit down on it, taking a piece for himself. He chewed and she nudged his side hard with her elbow. He chuckled.

"So," he began.

"You're cool today? As in you're not bitchy like yesterday?" She interrupted him.

“I was feeling odd, that's all." He gave her a tight smile, but something told her that it wasn't genuine. "News flies around quick. Especially when you're seen giving the quarterback lad a lift."

She instantly rolled her eyes. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No need for such language in the early morning. You do want your day to go well, don't you?"

She huffed. "Oh please! And I don't give a damn about gossip. They can think what they want."

He eyed her sharply. "Natasha, yesterday I read that love-letter concerning him. And yesterday you happened to meet with him. A bit of a coincidence, don't you think? Well I say you still have it hard for him. Remember when I said I will get you back for embarrassing me in front of Sigyn?" He grinned wickedly. "I could use some of this. I know Bucky well enough to almost call him a dear friend." Natasha saw through that lie, him & Bucky had no relations whatsoever.

She glared at him. "I don't care about him and for him. So just drop it." 

He grabbed the last piece of bacon from her grasp. She stepped her heel into his foot for that. He released a breathy groan of pain before chuckling. He ate it all. "No I will not drop it." 

"Asshole." She growled, hitting her elbow to his stomach when he curled his arm around her shoulders.

"You love me."

"I hate you." She tried to suppress the smile from spreading on her lips.

"That's what people who love other people that they don't want to love say." 

She laughed. "You're right. I do feel unfortunate from having to love you. I could ask for better, honestly."

"Better? Better ends with me, darling."

She pretended to frown in confusion. "No, better ends with _r_ , you jerk."

"Don't start getting smart with me."

"Or what?" She asked playfully.

"Or I'll kiss you on your cheek."

"Don't touch me!" 

He chuckled.

"If Better ends with _r_ , then Ugly starts with _u_!" She added with a giggle.

He kissed her hard on her cheek and she yelped.

But she turned her head to him before he could pull away and they ended up bumping noses. She held back a gasp and unconsciously looked down at his lips, before turning away fast.

Loki was a bit baffled himself, blinking rapidly before turning his head away too. 

She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and lightly shoved him off the sidewalk.

He laughed nervously, and let her cross the road ahead of him. 


End file.
